


Prince Feathersword

by august_anon



Series: The Featherswords [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm gonna start using tags like, Lee!Patton, M/M, Nostalgia, Teasing, The Wiggles - Freeform, Tickling, be the change you want to see in the world lol, feathers - Freeform, lee!logan, lee!virgil, ler!roman, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman’s been on a bit of a nostalgia binge, recently, and couldn’t help but remember a special sword a certain tickly pirate had...Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The Featherswords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Prince Feathersword

**Author's Note:**

> In the discord Cef sent some song that reminded me of Captain Feathersword, which led to me to sending a clip ofthe song "Ohh, it's Captain Feathersword" from the old Wiggles days to remind everyone of his existence lol. Then my brain ran with the idea and this became a thing lol.
> 
> (also yes there’s a sequel in the works and coming at you soon lol)

While it was definitely far more common for Patton to be overtaken by nostalgia, Roman was not immune to its appeal. Perhaps it was because he’d spent too much time in Patton’s room, or perhaps it was just because something he saw or heard triggered the thought.

Whatever the reason, Roman found himself unashamedly on a Wiggles binge.

Sure, it may have been for preschoolers, but fun characters and catchy songs had no age range! He would twirl around the house, singing “Fruit Salad” or “Hot Potato” or “Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes,” much to the annoyance (at least, for the two left-brained Sides) and the joy (of a certain right-brained Side) of his friends.

But then he came across a certain song that just wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Ooh, It’s Captain Feathersword.” The words of the song made Roman giggle and blush and squirm, but at the same time, he wanted more than anything to have such a wonderful tool himself.

“ _ He tickles you! He tickles me! _ ” Roman sang along, grinning at Captain Feathersword wiggling his sword ever so teasingly.

And then he realized: Roman  _ could _ have such a wonderful tool for himself. And he was  _ going  _ to.

It didn’t take him long to visualize it. He kept the main, largest feather red, just like Captain Feathersword’s, but he made the medium plumes a deep burgundy, and the smallest feathers jutting just barely out front the hilt a beautiful golden yellow. A sword fit for a prince!

Now to put it to use.

Patton was clearly the best choice for his first victim. After all, not only did he love a good laugh, but he’d join in on Roman’s nostalgia binge ten-fold! So Roman burst dramatically into Patton’s room, feather sword held high in the air, taking a dramatic pose. 

“ _ Who’s the Prince with a feather for a sword _ ?” He sang.

Patton squinted at him in confusion for a moment before the memories hit, his smile going wide as he giggled out the next line, following Roman’s lead with the changed lyrics, “ _ Ooh, it’s Prince Feathersword _ !!”

Roman waved his hand so his crown appeared on his head, colorful, fluffy little down feathers replacing the jewels. “ _ Who’s the Prince with feathers in his crown _ ?”

Patton clapped his hands and giggled again. “ _ Ooh, it’s Prince Feathersword _ !!”

With a flourish, Roman made his way over to Patton, spinning into a sitting position next to Patton’s bare feet with a grin.

Patton, thinking their little sing-along was over with just the first verse, turned his happy little claps into an applause and leaned in to get a better look at Roman’s new “weapon.”

“Roman, that’s so fun! It looks almost just like his!” Patton laughed a little. “Just with a little extra ‘Roman’ flare.”

Roman sent him a wink and wiggled his feather sword threateningly. “ _ He tickles you _ !”

Patton gasped and leaned back, but didn’t move his feet out of range. He grabbed the nearest pillow to clutch to his chest and already started giggling. Roman wiggled the feather sword against Patton’s feet, making him squeal and the giggles speed up and raise in volume. He continued for another moment or two, before putting on an overly-exaggerated pout.

“Oh dear, my darling Pat, I seem to have forgotten the next line! You wouldn’t happen to remember it would you? Could you sing it for me?”

Patton squealed again and covered his face at Roman’s words. Roman felt an evil grin take over his face, already loving his new toy.

“ _ Hehehehe—He tihihickles— _ Ah, Rohohoho! Nohohot there!!” Patton shrieked as a few of the fronds from the feathers made their way between his toes of their own volition.

“Sorry, Padre! I can’t stop until we finish the chorus!” Roman chuckled under his breath as Patton flushed deeper, the pink on his cheeks no longer just from the exertion of laughing.

“ _ Hehehehehe tihihihickles mehehehe _ !!” Patton finally managed to shriek out.

Roman decided to give Patton a break and finish the rest of the song. “ _ He tickles everything that moves and everything he sees _ !”

For the grand finale, Roman shoved the feather up one of Patton’s pant legs, doing his best to push it as deep as possible. Based on the shrieking and thrashing and cackling, he wasn’t just getting Patton’s wonderfully sensitive calves, he’d also managed to reach the torturous spot that was the back of Patton’s knee.

“ _ You know he is the Prince of the mindscape, see _ ?”

Roman slowly dragged the feather from Patton’s pant leg, making it as torturous as possible. Patton started snorting through his frantic giggles, shaking with the effort to not kick out his leg in defense and shove the feather sword in deeper again.

“ _ Ooh, ihihihit—it’s Prince Featherswohohord _ ,” Patton giggled out without prompting, finishing the chorus. His chest heaved for breath and he had the widest smile on his face Roman had seen in days,

Roman grinned down at Patton. “Guess ‘Prince’ doesn’t entirely fit where ‘Captain’ does because of the difference in syllables, and I was totally winging that parody, but I’d say it went pretty well, eh, Padre?”

Patton nodded, still letting out residual giggles. “Guess it was a real  _ mast _ from the past!” He burst into laughter again. “Get it? Cuz he’s a pirate and it sounds like ‘blast?’”

Roman chuckled as well, ruffling Patton’s hair. “Not your best work, Puffball. I think all the tickling short-circuited your brain.”

“Maybe. Hey! You should go show Logan and Virgil! I’m sure they’d love to remember the good old days with us.”

Patton phrased it innocently, but Roman knew what he meant.  _ Go wreck our Serious Sally’s for me, would you? _

Well, Roman would be happy to.

Virgil was next simply because he was closest. He sat in the common room, scrolling through his phone while John Mulaney ran on the TV for background noise (he claimed that the filler noise helped soothe his anxiety, “a quiet common space is a creepy common space,” or whatever).

“Oh, Virgil!” Roman sang teasingly.

Virgil looked up from his phone with a glare, the angry look faltering a little when he saw the giant feather in Roman’s hand. Roman watched him try to force him glare back into place.

“What do you want, Roman?” Virgil asked nervously, still eyeing the sword in Roman’s hand.

“That’s  _ Prince Feathersword _ to you,” Roman said, relishing in the barely-there blush that spread across Virgil’s face as he drew closer, “and I’m here to conquer that  _ foul _ mood of yours!”

Virgil’s scowl deepened and he backed into the corner of the couch, watching Roman’s approach warily. Roman approaches slowly so that he could search Virgil’s face and body language for signs that he really, truly didn’t want this.

His feet were bare, so Roman could see his toes curling and uncurling. He was curling in on himself, drawing his knees up, probably to protect the insane weak spot that was his stomach. His shoulders were drawn up, probably in preemptive defense of his neck. But there was a smile fighting at the corners of his frown. His eyebrows were far too exaggerated in their scowl for Virgil  _ not _ to be acting. He was watching Roman’s feather sword with an almost excited anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

Well, who was Roman to deny his poor friend what he so truly desired?

Roman lunged, aiming for ears and what was left uncovered of Virgil’s neck first. Virgil squealed, his hands going up to bat fruitlessly at the sword, dimples popping up as deep as they would go as Virgil continued to try and resist his smile.

When Virgil instinctively leaned his upper body back to try and escape the tickling, Roman darted the sword down to flutter over the tops of Virgil’s feet. Virgil yelped and his legs stretched out to get out of the way of the feather.

Roman grinned at the spot that was now exposed. Quickly, before Virgil could try and curl up again, he shoved his feather sword up Virgil’s shirt and wiggled it against his sensitive stomach.

Virgil burst into cackling, trying to curl up but only succeeding in trapping the feathers in his shirt. “ROHOHOHO!” He cried out, thrashing around on the couch, “PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!”

Roman chuckled, trying to draw the feather out of Virgil’s shirt. “Alright, alright, calm down Tickle-Me-Emo.”

Virgil shrieked and wailed with laughter as Roman slowly drew the feather sword out, going limp on the couch once it was no longer on his skin. He panted heavily for breath, but the smile never left his face.

Roman gave one last teasing wiggle of the sword against Virgil’s ear to make him squeal and his giggles start up again before he backed off.

“Looks like I vanquished the evil in the room.”

Virgil snorted, running away the phantom tickles on his ear. “You sure did, Princey.”

There was a scoff from the kitchen doorway and the two of them looked up to see Logan standing there, scowling, a mug of coffee in his hands.

Roman frowned. “Come on Logan, do you need a cheer-up visit from Prince Feathersword, too?”

Logan’s eyes darted toward the feather sword and his scowl deepened as he quickly looked away again. “ _ No _ ,” he said firmly. “ _ Thank _ you, but I feel no need to participate in such childish games.”

Even Virgil frowned at that. “Come on, Logan, it’s not that bad. It’s even a little nostalgic.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but nostalgia is not my area. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Roman scoffed as Logan walked up the stairs, sipping at his mug. “What’s  _ his _ deal,” he mumbled. He briefly debated going after Logan anyway, but decided he didn’t want to risk his wrath.

Over the next couple weeks, the feather sword became quite the hit.

Sometimes, Patton would enter whatever room Roman was in and start making monster or dragon noises. Roman, of course, knew he couldn’t leave such a beast unslain, and would summon his “weapon” to defeat the monster. He would tickle Patton senseless until he cried out for mercy.

Virgil had his own way of asking, too. He would make himself look extra grumpy, though not the usual extra grumpy that said “mess with me you’ll regret it.” Virgil’s fake-extra-grumpiness was easy to spot, it was far too exaggerated. He would tackle Virgil and tickle him until he had “vanquished his bad mood.” Virgil always seemed much happier afterwards.

And sometimes, Roman was just in an extra-strong ler mood and would enter whatever room one of them was in with a flourish of his new sword and start singing “Ooh, it’s  _ Prince _ Feathersword.” He would tickle his victim until he and his little lee could get through the entire song together, filled with lots of giggles and cackles and restarted lines. Based on the giddy looks either of them gave him when he entered the room like that, Roman would say they enjoyed that game just as much as he did.

But he still hadn’t gotten Logan.

Every time Logan would walk in on him getting one of the other sides, he would roll his eyes or scoff or make some other sign of annoyance or discontentment.

After two weeks, Roman had had enough of his grumpiness.

He had just stopped a quick little “fight” with Patton (he had been making dragon noises again, and who was Roman to say no? The kitchen may have been a bit messier than before, now, though) and was leaving the kitchen. Walking into the common room, he was met with a “ _ tch _ ” sound from Logan with a quick dart of the eyes to Roman’s sword before he stood from the couch and started making his way upstairs.

Roman locked eyes with Virgil for a brief moment, who had also been sitting on the couch in the common room. He just shrugged with wide eyes. Roman huffed and readied his sword.

“Alright,” he grumbled, making his way towards the stairs, “that’s  _ it _ .”

“Go easy on him, Ro,” Virgil called gently behind him. “He may not like it like we do.”

Roman waved his hand to show he understood, but continued his march up the stairs. He reached the top just as Logan was reaching his room, his door second from the end of the hall. Roman dashed down the hallway as quietly as he could and shoved the feather sword up the back of Logan’s shirt as he opened the door.

Logan outright  _ squealed _ as the feather met his skin. Roman peeked over his shoulder to see his face scrunched up and his lips pressed tightly together. His legs were wobbling as he squirmed every which way, trying to get the feather out of his shirt. Roman laughed victoriously and started wiggling the sword along his back.

Logan’s knees gave out and Roman followed him down, trying to think of how to get him to finally break. Grinning, Roman gently pushed Logan over, maneuvering him so he landed on his back, and shifted the feather to tickle his sides and ribs under his shirt. Based on the way Logan was trying to clamp his arm down, the very tip must have been tickling away in his armpit.

And Logan finally broke, toppling into hysterical giggles. His face was flushed from trying to hold back and his body squirmed around frantically at the soft touch of the feathers. Roman’s brain short circuited for a moment as the musical giggles danced around in his brain.

_ Oh no _ , Roman thought.  _ He’s cute _ .

With this new revelation, Roman almost forgot what he was doing. He stopped wiggling the feather for a moment in his shock, but it was alright, because Logan was squirming enough to tickle himself with it, making his giggles bounce in volume as he accidentally got it to move over more sensitive spots.

But Roman  _ craved  _ more of that laughter. He wiggled the feather up and down Logan’s side, moving in further up into his armpit to get real, loud laughter, and moving it back down to his sides and ribs to bring him back into that adorable tittering.

Logan himself was making annoyed grunts and trying to squirm away the whole time. He didn’t  _ say _ anything (or, at least, not anything that Roman understood through his laughter), but he definitely didn’t seem pleased.

And Roman may suddenly be incredibly gay for Logan and his laugh, but that didn’t mean he wanted to torture the poor guy to hear it. And he definitely didn’t want to make Logan hate him anymore than he probably already did. 

So Roman tried to slide out the sword in the least ticklish way possible (Logan still squealed and cackled) and gave Logan a guilty smile. “I’m sorry, Logan, I know you--”

Logan looked away to avoid eye contact and cleared his throat. “Not that I  _ want _ you to keep t-ti- _ tickling _ me,” he grumbled, face flushing, “but you have to make the feelings even on both sides.” His eyes darted up to Roman’s face and then darted back down to the feather sword as he bit his lip. He looked away again, blushing even more.

_ Oh _ , Roman thought.  _ He wants this. He’s wanted this the whole time, through all that grumpiness. How much of that was faked to get me to tickle him? _

But Roman just gave a sly grin and wiggled the tip of the sword teasingly over the tip of Logan’s nose. “Oh  _ do _ I, now?” He teased, and slid the sword up Logan’s shirt against his other side.

Logan squealed and cackled again as it went in, then fell into frantic giggling and squirming as the feathers tickled against his side and ribs. Logan’s hands flailed a little, almost smacking Roman in the face. Roman gathered his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, making Logan look up at him with wide eyes. Roman winked.

“Better watch where these are going, gigglemunch, now I have to hold them down!”

“Wahahahait!”

Roman wiggled the feather up into Logan’s armpit and he shrieked, falling into loud belly laughter.

“ROMAHAHAHAHAHAN!!”

“Ah ah ah, giggle bug! That’s  _ Prince Feathersword _ you’re talking to.”

Logan was laughing too hard to respond, futility tugging at his trapped arms. He shook his head back and forth as the laughter poured from his mouth, squirming so much that Roman even stopped moving the feather to just let him tickle himself.

When Roman deemed both sides “even,” he didn’t stop. He simply moved the feathers to the center of Logan’s torso, wiggling it there to torment his stomach, keeping his arms pinned high above him. Logan sucked in a loud gasp before toppling into more laughter. He tugged at his arms again.

“Nohot fair! Nohohohot fahahahair!” Logan cried, squirming desperately.

“Aww, what’s not fair, my tickly angel?” Roman cooed, grinning as Logan’s face flushed further with all the teasy nicknames.

“Toohohohohoo bihihihihig!” 

Roman did his best to decipher the words, needing to take a minute to figure out what Logan meant with his current limited communication ability. “Aww, the feather sword is too big? Does it get too many of your tickle spots at once? Isn’t it just  _ awful _ how much that can tickle?”

Logan whined through his laughter, trying to hide his face in his bicep and mostly failing.

“Just tickle-tickle- _ tickling _ on all those cute little spots! I can reach  _ wherever _ I need to make you go  _ crazy _ . And I know the feathers’ soft touch drives you  _ insane _ , you cute little giggle monster!”

“Stohohohop teheheheheasing!” Logan shrieked, bucking up his hips.

Roman laughed, moving the sword down to be horizontal, brushing it back and forth across Logan’s hips and pantline. Logan practically  _ screamed _ , bucking his hips over and over and struggling fiercely as he cackled and wheezed and shouted wordlessly.

“You are  _ far _ too feather-sensitive, my dear.”

“NOHOHOHOHO!! ROHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHA!!” Logan cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

Roman chuckled deep in his throat, giving Logan’s wrists a reassuring squeeze. “Okay, okay, no more worst spot~.”

Roman moved the feather sword back vertically and slid it back up Logan’s shirt, just holding it there, letting Logan’s own squirming keep him in giggles. Logan panted in between his giggles, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Ruhuhuthlehess,” Logan murmured breathlessly.

“Oh? You done, then?” Roman asked teasingly, but prepared to remove the feathers if he needed to.

Logan, chest still heaving, peeled one eye open to give Roman as annoyed of a look as he could with the mirth still dancing in his eyes. “What, that all you got?”

Roman leaned in until their noses were almost touching, tilting his head tightly to the side. “Playing tough guy, huh?”

Logan opened both eyes and stared Roman down. “Who’s playing?”

Roman pulled back some, releasing Logan’s arms. He smirked when brief disappointment flashed in his eyes, moving his free hand to help hold Logan’s hips down. He turned the feather so that the edges and fronds of the feathers rested against Logan’s torso as opposed to the flatter part (well, as close to a “flat” part as feathers that fluffy could get). 

Logan gasped and clenched his now-free hands into fists, flinching and pressing his lips together, humming out his giggles as his body jerked around and tickled itself. He took a couple deep breaths through his nose.

“Maybe,” Roman said, starting to wiggle the feather sword slightly to get Logan giggling aloud again, “I should make you sing the song for me.”

“Nohohoho!” Logan squealed, grabbing onto Roman’s arms, gripping tightly but not pushing him away.

“Aww, come on, I’m sure you remember the words!”

Roman wiggled the feathers with more purpose, making Logan toss his head back in laughter. With a cheeky grin, his tongue sticking out through his teeth, Roman angled the feather sword so that some of the fronds of the feathers slipped into Logan’s belly button. Logan bucked up as he shrieked, then fell back to the ground cackling, thrashing violently.

And yet he never asked for it to stop.

But his laughter was getting breathier, growing more tired. Logan seemed hungry for tickles, but Roman knew it was time he started wrapping things up.

He abruptly pulled the sword out of Logan’s shirt, triggering more cackling and squealing, and quickly moved down to sit atop Logan’s lower legs.

He was already barefoot, Roman noticed with a smirk. How  _ convenient _ .

Roman felt Logan sit up behind him, probably to try and peer over his shoulder, so he wiggles the feather teasingly in front of Logan’s feet. Logan gasped and curled his toes, falling back into giggles behind Roman.

“Oh, do you think this is gonna tickle, little gigglemunch?” Roman cooed. 

“N-nohohoho,” Logan mumbled.

“Oh, no? But look! The sword is bigger than your foot! I can get  _ all _ this ticklish skin all at once!”

Not giving him the time to respond, Roman touched down with his weapon. He attacked the right foot first, immobilizing it further by tightly gripping his ankle in his free hand. The feathers were so fluffy, he could practically bury Logan’s foot in them.

Logan let out a wordless cry before dissolving into frantic laughter, grasping the back of Roman’s shirt in tight fists. When the fronds of the feathers made their way between Logan’s toes, he flung himself backwards back onto the ground, shrieking and cackling in-between gasps for breath.

“AHAHAHAHAHA NAHAHA ROHOHOMAHAHAHA!!”

Roman barked out a short laugh, glancing back to look at Logan as he switched the feather to Logan’s other foot. “Don’t hurt yourself, Brainiac! Who would I tickle to death, then?”

“ROHOHO! EHEHENOUHOHOHOHAHAHA!!”

Roman thought that amalgamation of sounds sounded quite a bit like “enough,” so he immediately climbed off Logan and pulled the feather sword away. He moved up to sit near Logan’s head, admiring the rare sight of a blushy, giggly, happy Logan as he calmed down. It was the prettiest thing Roman had ever seen.

“Don’t be such a Grumpy Gus,” Roman teased, helping Logan sit up and wiping his face of tears of mirth. “Then maybe Prince Feathersword wouldn’t have to remind you to cheer up every once in a while.”

Logan’s blush, that had been dying down, flared up again. He muttered something amidst his giggles that Roman  _ swore _ was, “I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed.”

Roman didn’t call him out, though. He just rubbed up and down Logan’s back soothingly as he finally came back into himself, calming down and regaining control of his lungs and face.

Then a shiver went down his spine as Logan shot him a devious look.

“Perhaps,” Logan purred (which was  _ far _ too distracting of a sound and was _ not _ fair), “ _ Prince Feathersword _ needs a little taste of his own medicine.”

Roman gasped. Before he could even process what was happening, Logan had the feather sword in his hand and had pinned Roman to the ground, straddling him. He kicked the door to his room shut with his foot, trapping Roman inside.

Logan wiggled the tip of the sword teasingly over the tip of Roman’s nose, much like how Roman had done to him earlier, and said, “ _ Professor _ Feathersword thinks you need to learn some manners.”

Roman gulped. He was in for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, this was a lot of fun to write lol. Please leave a kudos and comment if you'd like, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
